The Pink Ninja 3-Chaos
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: There was a point where Alex couldn't control her emotions, so she spilled them out into a scroll and then her family burned it. Someone had read it though, and now they're trying to recreate Alex's dark story. Most stories end happily, especially when your young, but this one only ends in one thing: Chaos.
1. Ghost from the Past

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do own Alex, Lucas, and Zoey. Tove is owned by Madi (madi51000). _**

**Third story! Wow! I'm not even done with the second. (Well I am but not when I started this...) So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alex, Lloyd, and Lucas were on the Ultra Dragon with Sensei Wu. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lloyd asked.

"I am sure," Wu said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to reconize some of the forest... kinda," Alex mumbled.

"Kinda?" Lucas questioned.

"Well it's hard to memorize an area when you weren't allowed outside because of a snake," Alex said, glancing at Sensei Wu.

"That was your father's rule," he reminded her. "I only enforced it."

"Yeah, well obviously not e-" Lucas was cut off when he saw the monastery's ruins. "Oh gosh..."

Lloyd landed the Ultra Dragon in the middle of what should've been the courtyard. "The Hypnobrai did this?" he asked, looking over the burnt wood. He knew they burnt down the monastery but this was his first time seeing it.

"Everything's just... the training course, the kitchen, the living room..." Alex said, looking around.

"My room," Lucas murmured. "Everything I thought about looking forward to in the Underworld. It's all gone." He looked to his sister. "What was in your room when..."

"My room should've been empty," she said. "I packed everything when Mom took me to Ninjago City to live."

Lucas nodded. "At least we know one thing is okay."

Alex smiled a little. "Yep."

"To the library!" the two said in unison. They hurried down what should've been the hall. Alex grabbed an old board and moved it out of the way, revealing a door.

"I nearly forgotten," Wu said as he and Lloyd followed. "I knew you two needed to be the ones to open that door again. I saw it in the spirit smoke."

"Then on three," Alex said. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The two pulled on the old door, lifting it up. Dust flew up, causing everyone to cough. "So, what's so special about the library? I've never seen Alex read since she showed up on the Bounty," Lloyd mumbled.

"The library was where Lucas and I studied," Alex informed him. "And I don't read because... I'm very picky about my books."

"Oh, Alex just tell him," Lucas said, nudging his sister. "What happened to not keeping secrets from family?"

"Ug, fine!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm dyslexic! Happy?"

"Very," Lucas smirked.

"You're dylexic?" Lloyd gaped. "How come you never told me?"

Alex shrugged. "You never asked." She started down the stairs into the library, heading to one of the aisles. She looked at all of the scrolls, each with a different symbol. Her eyes stopped on one. "Uncle!" she called. "Remember that scroll from when I was seven?"

"The one you wrote?" Wu asked, walking down the aisle she was in. "Yes, we burned it long ago."

"Then how..." Alex picked up a scroll and studied it. She opened it and read it to herself. She tensed up, dropping it onto the floor. "How..."

Wu picked it up and looked over it as Lucas and Lloyd walked up behind him. "We burned this," Wu mumbled. "I know we did."

"What's so bad about a scroll Alex wrote?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "How bad could it be?"

"You don't understand," Alex said, feeling herself becoming light headed. "I was seven. It was after Lucas was taken. In the scroll is... Let's just leave it at I wrote some pretty awful prophecies and stories. I was young so it wasn't that bad..."

"Alex," Wu said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is not your writing. You would occasionally leave a small line between two symbols. This one is completely clean."

"Then who would rewrite it?" Alex asked. "Who knows word for word what I wrote and what..."

There was a loud crash from upstairs. Everyone ran upstairs, but nothing seemed out of place. "Weird..." Lloyd mumbled. "I could've sworn..."

Alex swiped the scroll from Wu. "'And the crash inside the ruins will indicate the beginning,'" she read softy.

"Wait, someone's trying to create your story and prophecy?" Lucas guessed. "Uh, how does it end?"

Alex felt like she was going to faint. "'The era for the ninja ended..." She gulped. "And darkness took over."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! **

**Lucas: What just happened?**

**Jay: Why wasn't I in that chapter?**

**Cole: Yeah! What's up with that?**

**Maybe because I didn't write it that way. **

**Alex: You already saw the ruins of the monastery!**

**Lloyd: It's your fault it burned down. **

**Kai: Says the boy who released the serpentine who burned it down. **

**Zane: You might want to review before this gets out of hand. Don't flame!**

**Zoey: I do not even think Kai can flame this!**


	2. The Beginning

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because…*says something but voice is muffled by Alex***

**Alex: And you yell at _me_ for spoilers!**

***licks Alex's hand causing her to pull back* Just read the chapter. **

* * *

"Well don't just stand there! Read it!" Kai insisted.

Alex nodded. "Just remember, I was seven and my brother had been taken by skeletons two months prior. Also, I didn't know that prophecies were suppose to rhyme..."

"Alex, please just read it," Zoey said.

Alex sighed. "'Ruins of a land some forgotten, are remembered and ventured to. And the crash inside the ruins will indicate the beginning. The soundless day that turns to night will be the end.'" She stopped and stared at the scroll. "That's not right."

"What's not right?" Zane asked.

"This symbol," Alex replied. "It means 'start.'"

"So?" Cole asked.

"Does 'In the start' make any sense to you?" Alex replied with a question. "It's suppose to say 'beginnig.'"

"Just keep reading," Jay said.

"'In the beginning there was nothing until the First Spinjitzu Master made it,'" Alex continued. "'Fate chose when everything would be made. Though somethings were good, Fate could be a cruel spirit. It made it so everything had a consequence. Even the First Spinjitzu Master couldn't keep it in check.'" Alex stopped and looked up to her mom. "Can I stop now? What's the point of me reading this?"

"You wrote it," Misako said. "It may not be this exact copy, but... it's best if you read it."

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "'Fate kept Chaos at bay, something that no one else could do, so the First Spinjitzu Master did not get rid of Fate. It was a mistake.

"'Years later, a group of ninja were messing around when they found an old house. It was in ruins and no one lived in it for years, but the group heard something that drew them to it. They couldn't just ignore it, so they walked into the house,'" Alex stopped and looked up. "Do you hear that?"

"Keep reading," Garmadon instructed. "No getting distracted."

"No, I'm serious," Alex said, trying to listen. "Just shush." Everything got completely quiet. Then there was a quiet whistling sound.

"Yeah, what is that?" Lucas asked, looking around.

"Ug, don't tell me the apartment is gonna blow up too," Jay groaned.

"No," Zoey said. "It's something—or someone—else."

Alex tensed. She looked over the scroll. "'A strong whistle blew in the distance, but only one ninja heard it. He backed up and fled the ruins, leaving his friends behind.'"

"So... how does whoever's doing it expect one of us to just leave?" Cole asked.

"By forcing us to," Lucas said softly, almost inaudible. "This guy, whoever he is knows what the scroll that was suposively burned said. He probably has his ways."

"Or she..." Nya mumbled.

It was silent amoung the ninja as the whistle sound faded out. The lights flickered and turned off. Something moved and the curtains fell over the large windows. Zane reacted quick and his head began to glow. Everyone looked around.

"This is getting freakier," Tove whispered. "That's saying something from someone who's part ghost."

"Everyone stick together," Wu said.

Alex grabbed Cole's hand, holding up the scroll in her other. "I can't read it..."

"It's fine now," Cole whispered.

"Does anyone have any idea who we might be going up against?" Kai asked.

"A man that goes by the name of Julic," Zoey said. "Alex, Cole, I believe you have met him before."

"Zoey, wanna tell us how he got the scroll?" Lucas asked. "I assume you can see it right?"

"Not clearly," Zoey said.

"Something just occurred to me," Lloyd said.

"What?" Misako asked.

"Jay hasn't said anything since the lights went out," he replied.

Everyone started looking around and then the lights came on. Nya collapsed into her brother's arms. Jay was gone.

* * *

**Jay: Hey!**

**Alex: Don't look at me!**

**It was Lucas's idea!**

**Lucas: No it wasn't! It was–**

**Cole: Review!**


	3. The Boy with Magic

**So I guess we'll start with the next chapter... Hopefully you enjoy because it took me two weeks to come up with it. **

* * *

Alex put her hand on Nya's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get him back," she said.

"Oh yeah? What's your scroll say about it?" Nya asked, and Alex could hear the harshness in her voice.

Alex looked down at the scroll for a moment. "It doesn't," she said. "So that means there's still a chance that we will get him back. A higher one at that."

"Then what do we do?" Cole asked. "What happens next?"

Alex looked over the scroll again. "'The rest of the group continued on ahead. No one had noticed that their friend turned back.'"

"Well that part was wrong," Nya mumbled.

"At first we didn't notice," Zane pointed out. "Alex continue."

"'The two youngest ninja slipped away from the others. They wanted to try and prank them, but as they were finding their way through the ruins they realized they were lost. They turned and stopped at the dead end. "No problem, let's just backtrack," the one said. They turned around and the ground opened up beneath them, trapping them.'" Alex stopped and looked up. "Right, I forgot I wrote that..."

"So I'm the youngest, but who's the second youngest?" Lloyd asked.

"Actually, Zoey would be considered the youngest," Dr. Julien said.

Zoey blushed a little. "Technically, yes," she said. "But not if you base it off appearance or mental comp–"

"Zoey, how old are you?" Kai asked.

"I was build fourteen years ago," Zoey confessed. "But nindroids technically don't have an age."

"Fourteen," Lucas mumbled, his face growing a very bright and deep shade of red. He started pacing a little so no one could guess what he was thinking. _She always seemed a little older than me..._

"So we need to keep an eye on Zoey and Lloyd," Wu said. "Perhaps we can catch whoever's doing this in the act."

"So you're using us as live bait?" Lloyd questioned.

"Don't look at it as bait, it's more like... Using the situation to our favor," Misako told her son.

"Either way it's better than being dead bait," Tove said. Everyone looked to her. "What? The jokester is gone and I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's been a long day," Garmadon said. "We should get some rest."

* * *

Jay struggled against the short chains that kept him pinned to the wall. He looked around the small cell again. It wasn't much, but he saw the other cells with the same chains on the walls. He wasn't sure how he got here, but he knew he had to get out.

"Someone seems restless."

Jay's blue eyes franticly looked around to find the source of the voice. There was a black mist in front of his cell and then suddenly a boy, no older than Lloyd, appeared.

"I don't blame you," he sighed. "I never wanted to bring any of the ninja into it, but I'll do anything to get my revenge."

"Hu ah ooh," Jay said, realizing there was a gag over his mouth.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," the boy said. He snapped his fingers and Jay felt the gag vanish. "Try again."

"Who are you?" Jay demanded.

"My name is unimportant," the boy said. "It's not one you would know anyhow. Now the scroll said nothing more than you disappearing, so I guess the rest of that is up to me now isn't it."

"You won't get away with this," Jay growled, tugging on the chains again. "The other ninja will find me, free me, and then we'll kick your butt."

"Maybe if I was normal, but as you can see I'm not," he said. He snapped his fingers and the gag reappeared in Jay's mouth. "Besides, I'm not the only one behind this. I'd give you our tragic back stories, but I can't be too careful. Until the next phase goes, I'm not taking any chances." In a shimmer of black light, he vanished.

* * *

Zoey sat down on her bed and stared at the floor.

"Don't nindroids need sleep?" Tove asked.

Zoey nodded but didn't move otherwise.

"Zoey, everything's gonna be fine," Alex said.

Zoey's eyes turned pale white and she sat bolt up.

_A man approached a young boy with blonde hair. "I see you've got powers," the man said. _

_The boy jumped and turned to him. "Uh, yeah," he said nervously. "But..."_

_"But you barely know how to use them?" the man guessed. "You're actually eleven? I understand, but I can't take your powers for myself since it's more magic than anything else. It's a good thing you're very useful even without knowing much."_

_"Look, I don't know how you know..."_

_The man pulled out a vase and handed it to the boy. "I want you to restore the content inside. Most of it is there and I'm sure once that part is comeplete than it'll be easy to find out the rest."_

_The boy peeked inside the vase. "Ash?"_

_"That ash is older than you, boy."_

_"Right... So what's in it for me?"_

_"Revenge," the man hissed. "Revenge on the girl who saved you and then comepletely ditched you. The one you've held a grudge against for some time now."_

_The boy scowled. "Oh I remember her. An excellent fighter, but a sorry excuse for a hero."_

_"So are you in?"_

_The boy smirked. "Nothing will keep me out."_

Zoey gasped for air as the vision faded. She turned to Alex. "It's all for revenge," she said. "They don't care about us. They're after _you_."

* * *

**Alex: Why is it always me?**

**Zane: It is called The Pink Ninja...**

**Lucas: Plus you were Morgan's first OC. **

**Alexis: No she wasn't! I was!**

**You're not in this story or category! **

**Alexis: *poof***

**Lloyd: Alex was Morgan's first Ninjago OC. I hope that clears things up. **

**Jay: Heh hoo!**

**Nya: What?**

**Zoey: I believe he said Review. **


	4. Separated

**Supercalifragilisticespalidocious**

**Even though the sound of it can't teach me how to spell it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why Alex?" Tove asked.

"It's for revenge," Zoey said. "I couldn't see who it was... I know he had blonde hair. The man I assumed was Julic but the boy..."

"A blonde boy that wants revenge on me?" Alex questioned. "I don't know who it is. When I traveled I made sure not to stay anywhere too long to avoid making friends or enemies."

"Well, he has his reason for hating you," Zoey said. "But now we do know what this is about."

Alex crossed her arms. "So how was Julic apart of it?"

"He had a vase with ashes," Zoey said. "He asked the boy to restore the contents. Apparently, he's a magic user."

"I hate magic," Alex mumbled. "If he's a magic user he might not have even had blonde hair when I met him."

"He said you saved him, but then you ditched him," Zoey said. "He said you were an excellent fighter but a sorry excuse for a hero."

"Uh, that doesn't sound like Alex," Nya said.

Alex stared at the floor. "Oh gosh... I know who it is. I didn't think..."

"Are you gonna tell us who he is?" Tove asked.

Alex shook her head. "This is my problem. Maybe if I go... Maybe he'll leave the rest of you alone..."

"Alex, you don't have to face this alone," Nya said. "We're here for you, and we will be until..."

"But that's exactly why you guys became apart of this. I left him so he's trying to force everyone to leave me," Alex said. "I'm going. I'll find him, and I'll get Jay back. I promise."

"Can you at least tell us where you're heading?" Nya asked.

Alex looked down. "His hometown, Blue Bell."

* * *

Julic walked in front of Jay's cell. "Worn out already?" he asked

Jay shook his head and pulled on the chains again.

Julic chuckled. "Don't worry, soon you won't be alone."

Jay stopped and stared at Julic. _He better not hurt Nya,_ he thought. He started pulling on the chains again. He had to find a way out. He just had to.

Julic turned away from the blue ninja. "It's tempting not to just drain you of your powers now, but the boy has requested that I don't touch any of you until he has what he wants." He sighed and turned back to Jay. "Though your powers aren't why I'm here. I'm here for something more powerful."

"Hoy?"

"Imbecile," Julic muttered. "The gold ninja is one of them, yes, but I wouldn't leave his siblings out of it." He started walking down the hall.

* * *

A black mist began to spread throughout the girls' room. Zoey opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and the mist became denser. She got off her matress and suddenly felt arms wrap around her and cover her mouth.

"Hey, _Zoe_," a voice hissed. "You shouldn't be awake at this hour."

Zoey felt her control panel on her arm open up. "Nuh stuh!" she tried screaming. The boy flipped the switch and all she could see was black.

* * *

Lloyd rolled over. He couldn't sleep, knowing someone was probably going to kidnap him in the night. He looked to Lucas who was asleep on the floor. "You awake?" he whispered. There was no response.

Lloyd got up. "I'm getting some water." He started over to the door but a black mist began forming. He took a step back. "Lucas..."

"Hm?" Lucas hummed, his eyes still closed.

"Lucas get up," Lloyd said.

"Five minutes?"

"He doesn't have five minutes," a voice said. A boy appeared behind Lloyd. "He didn't even have five _seconds_."

Lucas jumped up. "Stop!" he said, entering his mind.

The boy cringed and then vanished, with Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes and saw Jay across a small corridor. He tried pulling his arms down but they were being held up by two short chains. He looked around and saw Zoey in a cell next to Jay. Her eyes were open but had a blank expression. _She must've been turned off,_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a boy in the corridor. He snapped his fingers, but Lloyd couldn't tell what it was for. "Welcome, golden ninja!" he said. He turned to Zoey and snapped his fingers. "And welcome female nindroid!"

"What?" Zoey questioned, shaking her head. "What happened?"

"I turned you off," the boy smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Can you tell us your name now?" Jay asked.

The boy turned to him. "So Alex hasn't figured it out yet? Pity. She's not too bright or heroic. She shouldn't even be a ninja!"

"_Shut up!_" Lloyd snapped. "What would you know about Alex?"

"Oh, like you know anymore than I do," the boy said. "You've known her for over three months, while I've been plotting my revenge for over _three years!_"

"I know she's an excellent ninja!" Lloyd yelled. "I know she's strong enough to fight the darkness within her no matter how powerful!"

"Ha! I'm done with you!" the boy said. He snapped his fingers and Lloyd felt a gag appear in his mouth. The boy snapped his fingers again and vanished.

Lloyd looked down. He had to do something, but what?

* * *

**Review! Or don't! I'd prefer if you do!**


	5. Trusting the Enemy

**What do we have here? I still refuse to name the magic user? Huh...maybe we'll try again in the next chapter. **

* * *

Alex stopped at a house and knocked on the door. "Zela?"

A girl, Alex's age, opened the door. She had dark brown hair, light green eyes, and dark skin. She wore a light pink shirt with red pajama pants.

"Alex?" she questioned. "What are you doing in Blue Bell... at five in the morning?"

"I've been traveling all night. Uh, can I come in?" Alex asked.

Zela nodded and lead Alex inside, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the couch and let out a yawn. "I just started the coffee..."

"I don't drink coffee."

"I swear, we could be identical twins," Zela mumbled. "We look alike and we're polar opposites."

Alex shrugged. "I'm actually here on a mission and I need your help."

"Alex, you know I'm not..."

"I just want to know what happened to the Lord family," Alex said.

Zela covered Alex's mouth. "Don't say their names! Ever since they've been here it's been a curse! Remember when you first came here? The skeletons were only here because of them!"

Alex slowly lowered Zela's hand. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"The entire town was cursed for two whole years! Finally the townspeople had enough and they killed Mr. Lord," Zela said. "Mrs. Lord almost killed the mayor afterwards and got sentenced to prison. She died while they were trying to take her in. As for their son..."

"What happened to him?" Alex pressed. "Please, I need to know."

"He developed dark magic after his parents died," Zela sighed. "He had a tantrum and we forced him to leave. One thing still haunts me though..."

"What?"

"Before his tantrum started he said it was all _her_ fault. That _she_ should've taken him. I think he was referring to you."

Alex looked down. "He was. I don't know what's happened since then, but he's after me and taking it out on my team..."

"The other ninja? I haven't heard anything about them for months," Zela said. "Ever since the gold ninja was done with interviews and awards there's been nothing."

"All the evil they've faced since then didn't really involve the people of Ninjago," Alex told her. "Anyway, thanks for telling me. Do you know where he might've gone?"

"No, sorry."

Alex stood and walked to the door. "Another storm? Why does this always happen when we hang out?"

"Who knows?" Zela said. "I'll see you soon though, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Alex said before leaving.

* * *

Zane stared at Nya as she gave the news. "So you didn't even try?" he asked, a bit mad that his sister was taken.

"We didn't know what was happening. Somehow he got into our room without us knowing, grabbed Zoey, and most likely shut her off," Nya said. "I swear I locked the door so I still don't know how he got in!"

"Lucas did you see anything when Lloyd..."

"I barely saw the guy, but he's a psychopath who thinks he's using magic," Lucas cut off Kai.

"Magic is real," Zane noted. "It's been around for centuries but few can use it."

Lucas shook his head and coughed, "Doesn't exist."

"What ever," Cole said. "But has anyone seen Alex?"

"Yeah, she left," Tove said. "Apparently she knows who's doing it and went to go stop him."

"Alone?" Zane frowned.

Nya shrugged. "It _is_ Alex we're talking about."

"Yes, and _that's_ what concerns me," Wu said.

Garmadon nodded. "She's a skilled ninja, but she has a habit of pushing herself too hard."

"I know she'll be fine," Misako said. "For now, we must try and find Lloyd and Zoey."

"Zane, come here," Dr. Julien said.

Zane nodded and walked over to his father. "What is it?"

"I think you could track Zoey, thus finding Jay and Lloyd," Dr. Julien told him. "Just let me see your arm."

Zane stuck out his arm and Dr. Julien flipped open his panel. He entered a code and then pushed a blue button. Zane's falcon vision came on, but he wasn't seeing through the falcon's eyes. He was seeing through Zoey's.

"Describe what you see," Dr. Julien said. "Don't leave out any details."

"I can see Lloyd and a few empty cells. It's underground," Zane said. "Their are chains holding Lloyd back and I assume the same is for Zoey and Jay. The walls are made from venge stone and the bars are iron."

Lucas nodded. "There are only a few places that consist of venge stone. A random mountain near the Temple of Fire, under the Mountain of a Million Steps, near the clearing where Pythor was killed…and below Torch Fire Mountain."

"Zane, see if you can take a tempature reading," Nya said. "Like on the ceiling."

"I can try," Zane said. He attempted to use Zoey's thermal scan, but he couldn't firgure out how to do it remotely.

_Let me help, _Zoey's voice said softly, weakly as if she didn't have any energy.

Suddenly Zane saw the thermal readings. "The roof consists of a temperature of two hundred degrees. The air around it gets cooler until it touches the ground, and down the hall it heats up more, reaching temperatures of over five hundred degrees and hotter beyond that."

"That's definately Torch Fire Mountain," Cole said.

"Then let's not just stand around!" Kai said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Alex stopped when she reached the clearing near the Dark Forest. She took a deep breath. If he was anywhere, hopefully he was in there. She just wished he'd come out before she had to go in. "Hey!" Alex called. "I know you're here! Just come out!"

There was nothing but silence as she waited for a reply that didn't come.

Alex started across the clearing and stopped halfway. "Even if you aren't in there, your powers are drawn to it," she said. "So come out and face me! One on one!"

After another few moments of silence, Alex walked to the edge of the forest. She studied it for a moment.

"I didn't think you'd get so close," a familiar voice hissed. "You think the venom is gone, but part of it is still inside of you. It's spreading through your vains, tainting you and even your powers. It looks as beautiful as you."

"Julic," Alex said calmly. "Come out and fight me. Tell me where _he_ is."

"Say his name," Julic challenged. "Scream to him that you want a fair fight. Maybe he'll listen."

Alex shook her head. "His name is cursed. There's something off about him, and now I know it's his powers. He uses dark magic, a powerful thing and dangerous weapon in the wrong hands."

"Good observation," Julic said. He appeared from the shadows and stood a foot away from Alex. He held his hand out. "Come. If you wish to save your brother and friends–"

"You took Lloyd?" Alex growled. She reached for a dagger. "Give me one reason why I don't kill you where you stand?"

"Logic," Julic smiled. "If you kill me, Lloyd will die. If you kill me _and_ Lloyd dies, the venom will awaken. If the venom awakens this close to the Dark Forest…well you might as well grab a kunai and take off into the city. It'll all end the same way."

Alex clenched her fists and pulled her hand away from he dagger. "So you'll take me straight to Lloyd?"

Julic nodded. "All you have to do is take me hand."

Alex stared at Julic's outstretched hand. Was this all a trick? How did she know that the second she took his hand, he wouldn't take her powers and leave? How did she know Lloyd would be okay if she went with him? The fact was, she didn't know, but she needed to. So she placed her hand on his. "Take me to Lloyd."

* * *

**Oooooohhhhhhh!**

**Alex: Did I just...gross!**

**Cole: I think Julic is a–**

**You can't say that! This is only rated K+!**

**Cole: Oh...well I still stand by my opinion...**

**Jay: Uh, this is awkward...**

**Nya: Review. **


	6. Death Strikes

**Before I wrote this A/N, I wondered. Why do I write A/Ns? Then I remembered that I like breaking down fourth walls and saying–**

**Alex: Enjoy!**

**Jerk...**

* * *

"Where's the entrance?" Tove huffed. "It's burning out here!"

"It's not that hot," Kai said.

"Easy for you to say," Cole mumbled. "Lucas, Zane, do either of you know where the entrance is?"

"I only knew there was venge stone by Torch Fire Mountain," Lucas said, almost panting out the words. "I have no idea where the entrance might be."

"I'll scan the area to see if there's a hidden passage," Zane said. He did a material scan, finding a rock that wasn't made from any kind of stone. He walked over to it, placing his hand on it. He immediately pulled back at the heat from the metal door. "Here it is."

Tove ran over, going through it. A moment later the door creaked open. "On the bright side, everything's unlocked for me," she smiled.

The ninja started down into the tunnels. The tempature got a little cooler the further they went down. It only seemed about 80 degrees when they reached a large area. It had a few couches, an AC, a chair, and a television.

"They're running electricity down here?" Lucas questioned. "Where's it coming from? I don't see any wires!"

"It's all magic," Cole said, walking over to the AC. He turned it on, not really caring if anyone heard it running. "Remember the plan. Let's not make any mistakes." He coughed, subtlely saying, "Kai."

Kai crossed his arms and looked at the three corridors. "Which one leads to the cells?"

"You won't find out."

The group turned to see a young boy with blonde hair.

"You! Where's Zoey?" Lucas growled. His eyes flashed teal, but the venge stone kept him from using his powers.

The boy shrugged. "She's…around. I must say, I didn't think you'd find this place. Where's Alex? Isn't she with you?" A smiled crept on his face.

"Where's Alex?" Cole demanded, stepping toward the magic used.

The boy lifted his hands and a black veil came up between him and the ninja. "Ah, ah, ah," he said. "I haven't finished yet."

"Finished what?" Zane questioned.

"Joey!"

The boy tensed up. He turned and saw Alex with Julic. "So you finally showed," he muttered.

Alex walked over to the boy, keeping her distance. "Joey, this needs to stop now," she said firmly. "I'm here, if you want a fight I'll give you one. Just leave my friends and family out of it."

Joey clenched his fists. "No," he growled. "I'm making the rules now. I'll decided what I do, not you. I am not eight anymore."

"I never said you were," Alex stated. "You wanna prove you're grown up? Let Zoey, Jay and Lloyd go."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Joey yelled. The dark veil between them and the other ninja got denser and became a black wall. He turned and took off down one of the halls.

Alex rushed after him, a black wall covering the exit. She stopped and turned to it. There was no going back, but she had to try and reach Joey. He was only hurting from his past, she knew that feeling. She had to save him. She turned and continued down the hall.

* * *

Alex stopped at the end if the hall, Joey and Lloyd were there, and Joey was holding Lloyd by the throat. She took a breath and calmly said, "Joey, please just let him go."

"No!" Joey yelled. "You left me! Why didn't you train me?"

"You were too young," Alex said simply. "I wasn't going to just take away your childhood."

Joey let go of Lloyd, loosely cupped his hand in the air and a black light appeared around the gold ninja. "So it's all right for him to be trained so young?" he growled. The light grew darker and Lloyd closed his eyes. "It's not fair. Then my parents die because of you!"

"Joey, that wasn't my fault," Alex said calmly. "I wasn't there when they died."

"Exactly!" Joey exclaimed. "You weren't there! I ask you to train me and you refuse for _my_ sake, then I ask you to stay and you leave for _your_ sake. All of this, is your fault!"

Alex looked to Lloyd. "Joey just let my brother go," she said, trying to keep it together. "Please, I don't want to have to hurt you."

Joey clenched his fist and the black light completely consumed Lloyd, the light was so dense that it was as if Lloyd wasn't there. "Well I want to hurt him."

Alex clenched her fists and turned to Joey. She reached for her swords but two hands grabbed her wrists. Julic stood behind her, smiling. He pulled her hands behind her and forced her down onto her knees. "You know, I've been waiting for this since I saw your powers. They're mine no–"

"Julic!" Joey snapped. "You will not take her powers until I'm done."

"Of course not," Julic agreed. "She'll put up quite a good fight, and I wouldn't want to miss that."

Alex knew they were trying to break her. She also knew she couldn't just let her brother die. She pulled against Julic's grip, trying to get to her feet, but it was no use. She looked to Lloyd and tried again with no luck. "Please!" Alex called to Joey. "He was never apart of it!" Tears were already starting to form in her eyes.

"Never apart of it? I think he was," Joey said, taking a few steps towards Alex. "You don't know where my magic comes from do you? My entire bloodline is cursed with it until we make it our own. My whole family is in Ninjago for one purpose, to serve my grandfather! Even with that, I still would avenge his death, and I'm doing so now."

"Lloyd's never killed anyone!" Alex argued. "Please just let him go!"

Joey shrugged. "Fine." He unclenched his hand and Lloyd's body fell to the ground, unresponsive.

Alex stared at him, tears streaming down her face. She waited, hoping he would move, talk, something! Instead he just laid there, perfectly still. She felt something snap inside of her and she started shaking. She didn't care if there was a chance to save Joey, she wasn't giving him that chance. Her body turned a silver color and the sharp, cold winds picked up.

Julic decided he couldn't wait. A black veil went down his arms and up Alex's. Her body turned back to normal and she collapsed. Julic stood and looked to Joey. "That was interesting," he said. "I didn't realize you could kill. Magic is different from most powers, the way I see it. Sometimes it's capabilities allude me."

"You took her powers and I wasn't done!" Joey snapped.

"You had your fun with the boy," Julic growled. "I'm pretty sure we both knew that if I didn't take her powers, she'd kill us. Now, well I wouldn't be surprised if she was too weak to use Spinjitzu." He looked down at her. "Now let's go. It's my turn to have some fun." With that, Joey snapped his fingers and they vanished.

Alex pushed herself up and crawled over to her brother. She gently lifted Lloyd and held him close. "Please," she whispered. "Please no." She wished she knew what Joey did, and she wished she could do something to make him pay. She pulled herself together and checked for any sign that he brother was okay. There was nothing! His chest was still and he had no pulse. He was gone.

* * *

**Joey: Finally! You named me!**

**Oh, you've had a name, I just like building suspense. **

**Lloyd: Did you just–**

**Be gone!**

**Lloyd: *poof***

**Alex: WTH!**

**Cole: Oh, she's allowed to say that but I can't say–**

**Tove: Review!**


	7. Aftermath

**Hmmm...Enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you I needed him alive!"

"And I told you not to Alex's powers until I was done!"

Julic clenched his fists. The winds picked up. "I wouldn't have had to take her powers if you hadn't killed Lloyd! If you could've just been patient we both could've got what we wanted," he growled. He took a deep breath. "If you still want your fun, I know exactly what you can do." The winds died out as Julic calmed. He needed another moment to control her powers.

"What would that be?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

Julic smiled. "Alex has a small bit of dark magic in her, a "gift" from your grandmother. With a snap of your fingers, you can unlock just enough to keep the others away from her."

"How is that fun?"

"Because, right now she'd need her friends most. Take that away…"

"And she crumbles."

* * *

The black veils dissapeared. "Joey must be gone," Lucas said.

"All right, Kai, Zane, Tove, you guys find Jay, Zoey, and Lloyd. Lucas and I will go help Alex," Cole said.

Zane opened his panel and pushed a button. His eyes turned blue and he looked down one of the halls. "Zoey and Jay are down here," he said, "but I'm not sure where Lloyd is."

"Hopefully with Alex," Lucas mumbled. While the three went towards the cells, he and Cole hurried down the path Alex had followed Joey down. It wasn't a long hall, but it had a turn to a dead end. Lucas froze when he saw Alex at the end with Lloyd.

"Alex!" Cole yelled, running down the hall, Lucas right behind him. "Is Lloyd…"

"Leave us alone!" Alex snapped. She refused to let go of Lloyd. She refused to believe he was dead.

Lucas, seeing that there was no venge stone, used his powers. He couldn't find Lloyd's psyche and he looked to Cole, shaking his head.

Cole started over to Alex, reaching his hand out, but a barrier stopped him. He gazed at the black barrier that suddenly formed around Alex and Lloyd. Was Joey still around? Was he watching them and keeping them from comforting their friend?

Lucas closed his eyes, slipping into Alex's mind. _Please Alex, you have to get up,_ he thought.

_No_! Alex snapped.

_Alex, he's gone_, Lucas stated. _I can't find his psyche. You have to let go or we'll never find Joey and Julic._

_You just don't care! You always hated the idea that Lloyd turned out to be the green ninja! Well, I could've let go of you when you were taken but I didn't. I'm not letting go of Lloyd! He has to be okay!_

Lucas stared at his sister. Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't preticularly like Lloyd, but he wasn't glad he was dead either. _Alex just…_

_No!_

Lucas stumbled backwards onto the floor. He opened his eyes and everything was dark and hazy.

Alex stared at her older brother for a moment. "I…how…" She stared at Lucas for a moment. How did she manage to do that?

"Alex," Cole said, kneeling down and placing his hand on the barrier. "Please, we just want to help you. Maybe it's not too late for Lloyd. Maybe if we find Joey, we can make him reverse it."

Alex looked down. "But he won't reverse it. He did it to get back at me," she told him. "He was mad that Lloyd was training so young, the exact reason I didn't train _him._ He wanted me to suffer."

"Then we'll make him fix Lloyd," Cole said, smashing his fist into his hand. "Just let me help you get Lloyd out of here." He reached his hand out.

"Stop!"

The three turned to Zoey, Jay, and the others as they ran to them. "What's wrong?" Cole asked, frowning.

"Alex isn't using the magic directly, but she's the cause of the barrier," Zoey said. "The more she gives up or feels, the more powerful it gets."

"That explains it," Lucas mumbled. "If magic was real."

"Come on, Lucas, just except it," Tove said. "Magic is real."

Alex stared down at Lloyd. The more she felt the stronger it got? How was she suppose to cut off her emotions after her brother was killed in front of her? That was probably the point. More tears streamed down her face. She needed Cole to comfort her, to put his arms around her while she went through this, but he couldn't.

"Alex," Jay said, getting her attention. "We need to get out of here. If Joey and Julic decide to kill all of us, they could. We are right next to a highly active volcano after all."

Alex nodded slightly and stood with Lloyd in her arms. He'd look peaceful if she didn't know he was dead. Cole started to Alex again but the barrier appeared again. _Stupid barrier_, they both had thought.

"Let's hurry," Kai said. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we find Joey."

"And the sooner we find Joey, the sooner we get him to fix Lloyd."

* * *

Everyone walked into the apartment, Alex laying Lloyd down on the couch. "Alex, we will help him," Cole told her. "I promise."

Alex shook her head. "Don't make a promise you can't keep," she said, her voice cracking. "People get hurt." She turned and walked into the training room.

Misako came down and gasped, running to her younger son. "Oh, Lloyd," she whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to make Joey undo whatever he did," Lucas assured his mother, putting an arm around her. "I won't make you go through with Lloyd what you went through with me."

Misako turned to her eldest son and started sobbing into his gi. Lucas looked up to the others, a worried look on his face. _What if we can't get Joey to undo this? _he asked, _or what if Joey can't do it?_

_He has to be able to, _Cole insisted. _From what I've heard, magic has no limits._

_Especially dark magic,_ Zane agreed. _If he could do it, he could undo it._

Cole walked into the training room. Alex was sitting in the corner, her face burried in her knees. "Alex," he said.

Alex sniffed but she felt all the energy leaving her. She could sense the barrier was gone, though she could hardly keep her eyes open. "Cole," she said, letting him know she heard him.

Cole walked over, making sure the barrier was gone. Once he knew it was, he sat down next to Alex, putting his arm around her. He didn't bother saying anything else. He let Alex soak his gi as she cried into him. At some point she started breathing more heavily, falling asleep. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder, glad he could finally be there for her.

* * *

Joey stood up and looked to his bed. He made it quickly and headed for the door. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He got his revenge, so why did he still need to help Julic get the other ninjas powers? He didn't! Joey walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob. No, the door creaked too much. He didn't want Julic to know he left, he knew how to restrain his powers. He snapped his fingers and vanished from the room.

Joey looked around the apartment building. It was dark and quiet. It seemed everyone was asleep. He walked over to a room in the corner and peered inside. It was a training course, and in the corner Alex and Cole were sitting together. He used his powers to hide himself, but he realized they were fast asleep. He took a step back and felt himself bump into someone. He turned and saw Lucas.

_Why are you here? _he snapped in his head, causing Joey to wince at the slight ring that came with it.

_I...I'm here because...uh... _Joey suddenly couldn't remember why he was here.

_Well while you're here, fix my brother!_

Joey looked to Lloyd on the couch. _Fix him? _He couldn't _fix_ him if he wanted to! He knew a lot about his powers given he didn't have them that long, but reversing what he did would be new to him.

_Maybe I didn't make myself clear, _Lucas's voice said. Fix _my brother!_

_No_, Joey told him. _I don't know how and I don't want to._

Lucas's eyes began to glow and Joey fell to his knees. He had practiced for Lucas's powers, but he was panicking now. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, clearing his mind completely. Once he felt the pain leave completely, he stood and watched Lucas.

"How..."

"Julic prepared me for all your powers. You can't shut down my psyche as long as I have my magic."

Lucas looked to his brother. "I know you were an only child, but remember how it felt to lose your parents. Making others feel your pain won't help. In fact, it'll be your downfall."

Joey looked to Lloyd, then to Alex and Cole. He couldn't be a good guy, not after what he did. Not after promise his grandmother made. Not after he unlocked his dark magic. It was too late to change, so he didn't care that it was his downfall. He closed his eyes, vanishing and leaving Lucas.

Joey froze as he reappeared in his room. He turned around and stared at Julic. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I...just...stepped out," Joey stammered.

Julic clenched his fists. "You'll regret thinking of betraying me. You'll regret seeing the ninja. If you ever leave without my permission again..."

"You don't own me!" Joey snapped.

Julic chuckled. "I don't own you? Boy, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

**Hmmm...Review**


	8. A Twin Hostage

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cole opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he didn't mind waking up next to Alex either. He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked. From her tone he could tell she'd cut off her emotions for a while, not that he blamed her.

"Come on, let's go see what's for breakfast," Cole said.

Alex shook her head. "I'm not that..."—her stomach growled—"hungry...uh..."

Cole stood up and held his hand out. "Yeah right," he said. He helped Alex up and they walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the table. The others were already up and Misako was making breakfast.

"So we need some leads on where Joey is," Jay said.

"He came here last nigt," Lucas said. "He was questioning himself on his choices...but I couldn't get him to fix Lloyd. He didn't know how."

"So we teach him how," Alex said determinedly. "He's the only one that can reverse it."

"Wait, just so we have it out of the way, we're off the scroll right?" Kai asked.

Alex thought for a moment. Her expression changed completely. "No, it's following along, just not how I wrote it," she said. "Julic knows what he's doing."

"Okay, so is there anyway to prevent what's happening or change it?" Zane asked.

Zoey's eyes turned white. She straightened and stared ahead. A moment later her eyes turned back to normal and she took a deep breath. "Blue Bell, we go there next," she said.

"What's happening in Blue Bell?" Nya asked.

"A girl...hostage...she looks like..." Zoey turned to Alex.

Alex gasped. "Zela! We have to go now!" She stood up, feeling light headed suddenly and collapsing back into her seat.

"Uh, how about we go and you stay here," Kai said. "You still need to recover from whatever happened back at Torch Fire Mountain."

"I'm fine," Alex insisted.

"Please, Alex," Misako said, putting the food down on the table. "Just stay here. Let the others handle it and you help Nya and I find a way around what you wrote."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Fine," she gave in. "I'll stay, but please get Zela and make sure she's safe."

"We will, Alex," Cole assured her. "I promise."

* * *

Joey and Julic appeared behind Zela's house. "Are you sure about this?" Joey asked. "Zela has never been a complete jerk like Alex. In fact, she's the exact opposite."

"But that's why we need her," Julic said. "She'll be experiencing a power surge soon. It's in the scroll. 'The second twin fell to her knees while the others continued. Her entire body turned silver and she vanished, freed from their search.'"

"Twin?" Joey questioned.

"You didn't notice the resemblance?" Julic asked. "She's got to be the one since the first twin makes it through and Alex wrote it."

"It could be Kai and Nya," Joey pointed out. "They're twins."

"Except Nya has no powers and never will," Julic argued. "Stop defying me and do as you're told!"

Joey frowned. "I'm not helping you kidnap the one person who cared for me."

Julic's hand began glowing and he grabbed Joey's arm, making him wince in pain. "You will help me," he growled. "Take me inside and then you can return back to our base."

Joey nodded and snapped his fingers. They disappeared and reappeared inside. Julic let go off him and the magic user vanished again. He shook his head and walked over to the kitchen, peering into the living room.

Zela was sorting papers into a few folders. She moved one piece of paper, accidently giving herself a paper cut. "Ouch," she mumbled. She stood up and started towards the kitchen, staring at the cut. Suddenly a small light appeared over it and it vanished. Her eyes widened. "How–" She felt a surge go through her and she dropped to her knees. A scar on her elbow vanished along with one on her forehead.

Julic walked out. "A healing power surge. That explains how you escape," he said.

"Escape?" Zela questioned. She stood up. "Who are you?"

Julic grabbed her wrist. She pulled up her other one to hit him and he grabbed it. A dark light traveled from his arms to Zela's. A moment later it vanished and Zela collapsed. Julic smiled. "Now to draw in the ninja."

* * *

Alex studied the scroll, sitting on the floor next to the couch. She didn't know much about magic, but she figured they had a limited amount of time before the effects were irreversible. So she read the scroll over and over, looking for different clues about where Julic would strike and why he targeted Zela. She stopped at the part about twins and remembered what Zela said. All this time she thought the twins were Kai and Nya, but now she understood his thinking.

"Did you find something?" Nya asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we're at the part about the twins." Since Nya couldn't read the ancient language, Misako had translated the scroll while they were on the rescue mission.

Nya looked at it and hummed to herself for a moment. "Zoey said Zela looked like you. So Julic must've thought the same thing. But why wouldn't he consider me and Kai?"

"Maybe because he can see powers. I wrote it describing a power surge," Alex pointed out. "Zela must have some form of powers that she recently discovered."

Nya nodded. "Okay so the next part. 'The group finally reached the source of what was drawing them in. One of them, the most determined, placed his hand on the door. He pushed it open and a gas poured out knocking them unconscious. When they awoke, only the one who opened the door and his closetest brother were uninjured. The others were cut up and could hardly move.'"

"The most determind...it could be Cole," Alex said nervously.

"Or Kai," Nya said.

"And their closest brother?" Misako asked, sitting down across from the two.

"Zane," Alex and Nya said together.

"We have to find a way to warn them," Alex said.

"I'll go," Nya volenteered. "My samurai suit is finished now."

"Still sorry."

"Still okay."

"All right, Nya go. Alex and I will look at what's next in case you couldn't get there in time," Misako said. "Better safe than sorry."

Nya nodded and headed for the roof.

Alex stood up and stretched for a moment, picking up her scroll while Misako grabbed the translated one. "After they're caught...'The two checked the room for an exit by didn't find one. They were trapped. Though they were unaware of the chaos they unleashed outside.' I remember what the chaos was, but I didn't write it down. I just ended it with, 'They never escaped and the world outside fell into darkness, as Fate wanted.'"

"What was the chaos?" Misako asked.

Alex stared down. "A dark creature that was in the Underworld in my dreams. I never saw or heard it, but somehow I knew it was there. I drew a picture in my journal."

"From when you went to..."

"Mom! We don't speak of it!" Alex snapped, worried someone over heard. "It's in my bag upstairs."

She started over to the stairs when Joey appeared in front or her. Before she could react, he covered her mouth and they appeared in her room. "Shush," he growled. "I don't give a crap what happens to you, but Julic went after Zela. I need your help."

"My help?!" Alex yelled in a whisper. "I can't even do Spinjitzu thanks to you and Julic! You killed my brother! You want me to help you?!"

"Alex, this is for Zela," Joey said. "Forget what I did and think about her!"

Alex clenched her fists and fought back tears. "I will never forget about what you did," she said. She turned and grabbed her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to save my friends. You wanna help? Make yourself useful and reverse what you did on Lloyd. A curse doesn't define your destiny. You do." She turned and left the room, leaving Joey to think over what she said.

* * *

**You go Alex! Review!**


	9. Losing Hope

**So...**

* * *

Alex sat down and pulled out her notebook. "Here it is," she said, keeping her emotions cut off so her mom wasn't suspicious.

Misako opened the notebook and looked through it. There was a drawing on one page of a creature with a mutant spider like body but with only four legs and two arms. It was completely black and seemed like it was melting, but that might have only been like that because Alex was seven when she drew it. "This is...very disturbing, Alex," she said.

"Uh...yeah," Alex said, her cheeks turning bright red. "Anyway, it's either one big one, a few medium ones, or many small ones. I forget which."

"Okay," Misako said, closing the book and putting it down. "I'll get your dad and uncle. We'll go find the ninja and Nya. The more there, the better. You stay here with Dr. Julien and Alex Garmadon is you leave this apartment–"

"I won't," Alex promised. "Just go save the others."

Misako nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

The ninja stopped at the entrance to the base. "Stay close," Cole said. "And stay together."

The others nodded and they ran inside. They stopped at the living room area and waited a moment before continuing ahead. "Where do you suppose it is?" Jay asked, putting a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

Images flashed through both their heads and Zoey pulled back, breathing deeply. "Jay, never do that again," she said. "But thanks. It's the right hall."

"I'm gonna have to remember that activates your powers," Tove said.

"Watch it," Lucas warned. "Now you know not to touch her. So don't." He started down the hall with Zoey right behind him.

"Talk about overprotective," Kai mumbled.

"Alex would kill me if I was like that with her," Cole said to himself.

"Don't just stand there, we need to keep moving," Jay said. He was a bit in edge with the images that had flashed in his head. He felt his heart beat getting faster and his body getting more restless. The other ninja and him ran down the hall to catch up with Zoey and Lucas. They stopped at a large door.

"What's on the otherside?" Zane wondered aloud.

"Let's find out," Kai said, putting his hand on the door.

"Kai stop!" Jay said, but he'd already opened the door. A blinding light and thick fog poured out. Within a matter of seconds they fell over, unconsious.

* * *

Alex sat on the floor next to the couch. She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "He'll come around," she said softly. "Joey wouldn't..." She looked down.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Joey said. "But it's not like I can do anything." He waited for her to reply but she didn't. "Alex, I want to show you something, but you have to trust me."

Alex turned and stared at Joey. "I promised I wouldn't leave the apartment," she growled.

"You don't have to," Joey said, sitting down on his knees. "I want to show you why I can't fix him. Do. You. Trust me?"

Alex looked back to Lloyd. Maybe she could help Joey somehow. She was willing to try anything and time wasn't on her side. "Yes, I do."

Joey smiled and closed his eyes. "Then I'll show you."

* * *

Nya was glad she added a cooling system to her new suit because without it, she would've been roasting. She could still feel the heat from Torch Fire Mountain with the AC on high. She felt bad for the ninja.

She walked over to the door. Her suit wouldn't fit so she jumped out and clicked a button. The Samurai X suit retracted into a bag. Nya put it on her shoulders and started down into the tunnel, hoping it would widen out. She was also hoping to run into the ninja, but neither of those things happened. She came to three different halls and wasn't sure which to take.

"You weren't in the scroll!"

Nya jumped and turned around to see Julic. She got in a fighting position. The room wasn't big enough for her samurai suit, so she'd have to fight hand to hand.

Julic crossed his arms. "You have no powers. To me, you are no threat," he said. "Well, at least not personally. You could become one though so I guess that means I'll have to get rid of you."

"Where are the ninja?" Nya asked. "Where's Joey?"

"Joey? That's a good questioned," Julic mumbled, thinking for a moment.

Nya saw her chance and ran at him, kicking him back.

Julic pushed himself up and dusted himself off.

Nya kicked at him again and he grabbed her foot. She felt volts of electricity shoot through her. All she felt was heat as she hit the floor.

"Letting you suffer from your boyfriend's powers...I suppose that's fitting for you trying to interfer," Julic smiled.

"What...Jay," Nya said, trying to form words through the pain. She couldn't hear Julic's reply. Everything was mute as he mouthed something, turned around, and left.

* * *

**And...review...**


End file.
